


Vid: Jump, Jive and Wail

by odessie (Dessie)



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: Streaming, vidukon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessie/pseuds/odessie
Summary: Welcome to the Caribbean.





	Vid: Jump, Jive and Wail

**Author's Note:**

> Made for brokenmnemonic for the 2018 VidUKon auction.

**Title:** Jump, Jive and Wail

**Music:** The Brian Setzer Orchestra

**Fandom:** Death in Paradise

**Length:** 2:50

**Download:** [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/g69w5ak5yrhbphb/DiP-JumpJiveandWail.mp4/file) and subtitles [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bcdc1iaedb3d349/DiP_JumpJiveandWail.srt/file)

**Password:** poole


End file.
